havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 011 Rune and Quill Questions 1 (Daria and Berastil)
8:01:26 PM Forest King: Unless told other, I will say you guys wait in the rooms for a while. 8:01:53 PM Quill: Yep. 8:03:10 PM Forest King: Eventually, there is a knock at the door and a figure enters. He is a human, dark skinned, Kumati, you believe, but with strange golden colored eyes. He's dressed in a servants uniform that seems just a bit fancier than the typical uniform you've seen so far. 8:03:24 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. "Hello." 8:03:55 PM Rune: Are you in charge of the house? 8:04:47 PM Forest King: Servant: "Good day. I am named Bhadad. I am more of a personal servant to lady Mexana and her family. So...I guess you could say I am in charge of this wing of the house." 8:05:33 PM Rune: Can you think of anyone who might have a reason to hurt her, or the baby? 8:06:21 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "I cannot. Frankly, I cannot imagine anyone harming a baby." 8:06:49 PM Rune: ... have you spent any time with a baby before? 8:07:24 PM Quill: ((Insight, just to get a feel for the guy.)) 8:09:03 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "I have. I served the family when young Omaloth was born." 8:09:52 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "I have not had much experience beyond that, though." 8:11:44 PM Quill: So, all this recent ugliness. Who do you think is behind it? 8:12:12 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "You desire conjecture?" 8:12:25 PM Quill: We're new here. 8:12:30 PM Quill: We don't know anyone. 8:13:08 PM Quill: Servants always have a different lay of the land. 8:14:27 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "...my lady would deny this profusely, she is a kind woman, one who would not speak ill of anyone, let alone those close to her. But the first wife, Thezine, and her daughters, bear a particular distaste for my lady's lineage." 8:15:33 PM Quill: ((13 insight on that.)) 8:16:25 PM Quill: ((Have we heard the name Thezine yet?)) 8:17:17 PM Forest King: ((You have not, but you actually haven't heard much mention of Lord Rygale's first wife.)) 8:17:51 PM Quill: Who are her daughters? 8:18:33 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Hymiris, Kaivara and Daria." 8:18:41 PM Quill: Quill nods. 8:18:55 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Lady Thezine is away on business, but all three of the daughters are on the grounds, I believe." 8:19:07 PM Quill: Interesting. 8:20:34 PM Quill: ... your lady's lineage, meaning.... 8:20:42 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "That she is drow." 8:20:52 PM Quill: Hmph. 8:21:24 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "It is not the taboo it once was, but some of the older-minded households believe them to be a...toxic element into the gene pool." 8:22:14 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune and waggles his eyebrows. 8:23:42 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Lady Mexana did wish me to tell you she thanks you for taking the case. She is sure Faeril was more than capable, but Nadree can be an anxious child, and she feels your presence helps calm him." 8:24:25 PM Quill: I look forward to meeting her when she's feeling better. 8:25:23 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "As does she look forward to meeting you, I am sure. If you are not offended, both my Lady and Captain Faeril felt it helpful if I guide you where you wish to go, this day. Help you find whom you wish to talk to. 8:26:23 PM Quill: Quill nods, thoughtfully. 8:27:55 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Where would you like to start, sir and madam?" 8:28:53 PM Quill: Quill thinks. 8:30:35 PM Quill: I really have no idea. 8:31:19 PM Quill: Who's the eldest of Lady Thezine's daughters? 8:32:57 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Hymiris. She is in Lady Thezine's study, last I checked." 8:33:35 PM Quill: Second oldest? 8:34:08 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Kaivara. She is here with her husband, I believe." 8:36:01 PM Quill: Youngest? 8:36:37 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Daria. Knowing her, she would be in the library." 8:37:38 PM Quill: And Anna and Hank are down there already. 8:38:00 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "No, the Rygale personal library. Much smaller, much less arcane." 8:38:33 PM Quill: How old is she? 8:39:48 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "Lady Daria is about 157, I believe." (In human terms...32...ish.)) 8:40:10 PM Quill: All right, take us there. 8:40:22 PM Forest King: Bhadad nods and guides you through the halls. 8:41:25 PM Forest King: As you walk, you do note something you did not note before. While the servants are mostly wood elf, you do see some humans, orcs and other races mixed in. Also, as you leave the wing you were just in, there is a subtle change in the shade of green the servants wear, possibly a way to show allegiance to one wife or another. 8:42:55 PM Forest King: You are eventually guided to a library, it is comparatively small, about the size of a den with only one wall of books. In a chair off to the side is a young woman, golden hair held back with a ponytail, large round glasses on her face, slight overbite and a bit rounder and plumper than your average elf. 8:43:22 PM Forest King: She has a small pastry and tea to the side, both of which partially consumed. 8:44:10 PM Forest King: She is reading a red book, beautifully bound and seems quite oblivious to everything else around her. 8:45:55 PM Forest King: Bhadad eventually clears his throat to get her attention and she looks up at you. 8:46:20 PM Quill: Quill waves and tries his most disarming smile. 8:46:37 PM Forest King: Daria smiles back. "Hello. My apologies." 8:47:13 PM Quill: What are you reading? 8:47:25 PM Forest King: Daria wipes some crumbs from her lap and stands up, composing herself. She is dressed in a simple pink dress. It looks more comfortable than fashionable. 8:48:10 PM Forest King: Daria: "Oh, uh, nothing terribly interesting. 'The Wendigo's Kiss'. Can't decide if it's a horror novel or a romance novel." 8:48:35 PM Quill: Aren't Wendigos cannibals? If ithat's romance, gross. 8:49:50 PM Quill: I'm Quill. This is Rune. We're looking into the nasty business yesterday. 8:49:55 PM Forest King: Daria chuckles. "Yeah, it's...not the author's best work. ...or...I hope not, anyway." 8:50:07 PM Forest King: Daria curseys. "Daria Rilenna-Rygale." 8:53:31 PM Forest King: Daria: "You mean what happened to Mexana? She is still going to be alright, right?" 8:58:39 PM Quill: That she is. Her and the baby will be fine. 8:58:55 PM Forest King: Daria breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Very good." 8:59:36 PM Forest King: Daria: "...how...uh...how may I help you, then?" 9:01:01 PM Quill: Well, obviously, we're new here, trying to get the lay of the land, you know? Do you know anyone who might mean Mexana ill will? I mean... real ill will. The stabbing kind of ill wil. 9:04:21 PM Forest King: Daria: "Heh, well, my sister Hymiris once joked about...um...well...the details aren't important, but they don't get along. ...I think she doesn't like dad marrying a woman younger than she is. And also...you know." 9:06:09 PM Quill: Trust me, I know. 9:06:52 PM Forest King: Daria: "I don't think she'd actually kill her, though. I mean, she'd lose all the family wealth and her position. It'd be bad for everyone." 9:07:33 PM Quill: Yeah. 9:07:52 PM Quill: I'm not really convinced it was anyone in the house. 9:08:54 PM Forest King: Daria: "No, that doesn't make sense to me." 9:09:18 PM Quill: Do you have a lot of contact with the social scene with other houses up here? 9:10:19 PM Forest King: Daria: "Some. Kaivara is married to a Lord Walemin, so their family is around a lot." 9:11:12 PM Forest King: Daria: "And Nadree deals with Carrick and Sarranis and such. They're our...neighbors, I guess you'd say." 9:12:26 PM Forest King: Daria: "Hymiris married into a family too. I can't remember their name. There are a lot of in-laws." 9:13:06 PM Quill: What do you know about Carrick? 9:14:05 PM Forest King: Daria: "I met with Lord Carrick once. He laughed a lot. I met his son once, a while back. I think his son died at some point." 9:14:15 PM Forest King: Daria: "Nobody talks about it much." 9:14:54 PM Quill: Hmmm. What was his son's name? 9:15:30 PM Forest King: "Horrain. Lord Carrick himself is named Vicaris." 9:17:04 PM Forest King: Daria: "And Lady Carrick is named Zorael." 9:17:31 PM Quill: What do you think of Carrick? Besides him laughing a lot. 9:18:31 PM Forest King: Daria: "...I thought he was...uncomfortable. Can I say he had ugly hair?" 9:18:39 PM Forest King: Daria: "I know that's rude but...he did." 9:19:46 PM Forest King: Daria: "I was a lot younger then, and I didn't pay close attention." 9:21:46 PM Quill: Quill nods. "One more question -- I need to ask your sisters some questions. Anything I should be aware of? Anything I should or shouldn't say?" 9:22:14 PM Forest King: Daria: "...if I tell you, will you not say I said it?" 9:24:30 PM Quill: Of course not. 9:26:04 PM Forest King: Daria: "My sister Kaivara has been meeting someone by the gate at night. I've seen them." 9:26:26 PM Forest King: Daria: "I don't know who, he's always wearing a hood. But they have done it a lot lately." 9:26:40 PM Quill: Quill nods, thoughtfully. 9:27:00 PM Quill: All right. I won't keep you from your awful book anymore. It was very nice talking to you. 9:27:26 PM Forest King: Daria smiles and nods. "It was nice meeting you. Thank you." 9:28:07 PM Forest King: She curtseys again and goes back to her book. 9:30:48 PM Forest King: Bhadad: "May I show you to one of the other sisters? Or perhaps you'd like to speak with the second wife, Berastil?" 9:31:31 PM Quill: YEah, her, let's talk to her. 9:35:57 PM Forest King: Bhadad nods and guides you through the manor back to the study where you were brought on the first day. Bhadad steps out for a moment into the side room and returns with Berastil, whom you met yesterday as well. She seems a bit more dressed up now than yesterday, possibly in preparation for company. He dress is black with silver edges and has a bit of poof and flounce to it. Another figure enters as well. He is a man, seemingly older than Faeril and Osenas but not old, a sort of approaching 30 look. He has dark hair, like Berastil, but features more like Faeril and Osenas. He is dressed in a very formal blue suit with gold piping. 9:37:13 PM Quill: Quill nods at both of them. 9:37:39 PM Forest King: Berastil: "Mr. Rae, correct? And Rune, yes, I remember you both." 9:38:01 PM Forest King: Berastil: "We hope you are enjoying your stay at the manor. How may I assist you?" 9:41:21 PM Quill: Well, yes. As you may or may not know, we're looking into the ugly matter with the attempt on Lady Mexana's life. 9:42:59 PM Forest King: Man: "Yes, I came as soon as I heard. I understand our...that she was almost done for." 9:44:33 PM Forest King: Berastil: "We understand the attacker was caught." 9:49:27 PM Quill: /me nods. "Yes. And you are...?" 9:49:36 PM Quill: Quill looks at the man. 9:50:14 PM Forest King: Man: "Urinis Fevara-Rygale. This is my mother and I understand you met my younger siblings." 9:50:42 PM Quill: Ah, yes. I had... something of an odd question for you both, I suppose. 9:50:58 PM Forest King: Berastil: "Did we hire the assassin?" 9:51:44 PM Quill: That wasn't it, but did you? 9:51:54 PM Forest King: Berastil: "No." 9:52:08 PM Quill: ((19 insight!)) 9:54:17 PM Quill: I didn't think so. I don't think it's anyone in the house. What I was wondering, though, is a bit of insight. What channels would one of your station, or an equivalent station, go through to hire an assassin like this? 9:54:51 PM Forest King: Urinis: "...that is a very odd question." 9:55:25 PM Quill: I warned you. 9:55:55 PM Quill: An assassin was hired - -there's a trail of some kind there, be it paper or money. 9:57:32 PM Forest King: Berastil: "...I am...I am not sure I know how this process is done." 9:58:10 PM Forest King: Urinis: "I can only say I would find someone outside of my house and service to do it and find a way to pay them that wouldn't be traced back to me." 9:58:35 PM Forest King: Berastil: "As for where or how, though...I am not sure I'd know where to start." 9:58:53 PM Quill: ((Only a 10 on that.)) 9:59:38 PM Quill: Hmm, all right. Guess I'll just have to wait to get a chance to talk to the assassin. 10:00:05 PM Forest King: Faeril enters the room at this point. "So, I have good news and bad...is this a bad time?" 10:00:37 PM Quill: Nah, I was just about done taking up your time, sir and lady. 10:02:43 PM Forest King: Faeril: "Ok then. So, good news. I am satisfied with the information I got from Lady Mexana and, her and her healer allowing, you may speak with her. The assassin is...trickier. You may see him, if you want, but he's having a bad reaction to the medicine we've applied to repress his shapechanging abilities. He is not very lucid, it seems." 10:04:06 PM Forest King: Faeril: "And, of course, if we take him off the medicine, we have no way to hold him for a sustainable period." 10:04:32 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Lady Mexana first, then."